A Slight Exercise In Vacationing
by ZG Vallea
Summary: Heero and Duo take a vacation.


## A Slight Exercise In Vacationing

Heero let himself be pulled by his arm up a flight of stairs from the subway entrance out onto a bustling street in New York City. Duo, the one who pulled him, gaped and gawked like an amateur tourist at the taller than tall buildings surrounding them. Instead of waiting for the next attraction to come to him, however, Duo went out seeking it, bolting across the road to the sidewalk, and then into yet another store. Before he crossed the threshold, Heero looked up at the sky and noticed the pink tinges around the light blue; he hoped the day would pass quickly into night.   
  
"Aw, look at this, Heero!"   
  
He turned his head towards the exclamation, having not really paid attention before to every exuberant screech and squawk emitted into his ear. Duo held up to his eyes a pair of glitter-rimmed, star-shaped, yellow-shaded sunglasses, as he grinned on and on. "Well? How do I look?"   
  
"Like a movie star," came Heero's dull, monotone reply.   
  
[amity amity amity amity amity amity amity caught stars in her arms]   
  
The smile appeared ready to burst. "Well, you'll have to be one too, then." Duo grabbed another pair and thrust them at his friend's face. Heero blinked.   
  
"Put 'em on."   
  
With a withering glare he did as he was told. He glanced in a close mirror and nearly scowled the reflection away. Suddenly the glasses were yanked off and replaced by blue-shaded ones. "Yeah, that's better...," Duo mused, rummaging through the bin for something else. "I'll take the... purple..." He held up a pair to the light for critical inspection, then, after deeming them good, chucked the old glasses and sauntered over to the cash register, his hand already going for his wallet.   
  
"Two of these, ma'am," he said, handing the young cashier his pair and pointing his thumb at Heero's.   
  
She offered her hand to Heero. "I'll need to scan those real quick, sir..." He was more than happy to oblige. After paying for the purchase, Duo once again took up Heero's arm and dragged him out of the store. From behind, the whipping braid reminded Heero of a cat's bemused, swishing tail.   
  
[hello hello kitty happy in new york city amity walking like a lucky charm]   
  
"Hey, let's take our picture!"   
  
Duo drew Heero to a nearby photobooth and motioned for him to be seated. "Get in," he commanded, digging through a pocket for some loose change. Willingly, Hero sat down on the small bench and awaited his fate. He heard the clink of coins, then felt Duo slide next to him in one smooth move, closing the curtain quickly.   
  
"Now Heero," he said, turning to face the other with a stern expression, "you have to smile for at least one picture, okay?" Not helping out at all, Heero turned toward him with a blank expression.   
  
Snapflashclick.   
  
"What, you mean like this?" Heero grinned a most feral grin, one of cunning and sleek manipulation; Duo paled a little.   
  
Snapflashclick.   
  
A hand darted behind Duo's neck, and, pulling forward, Heero kissed him hard on the lips. Duo's eyes went as wide as they could with shock.   
  
Snapflashclick.   
  
Heero let go, then moved around to look at the camera and give it a rare and genuine smile. Duo still stared at him with vacant surprise.   
  
Snapflashclickwhirlllllllllll...   
  
Pushing his way out, Heero took the just-developed pictures from the slot and put them away in his jacket. Duo followed a moment later, a smirk plastered on his face.   
  
"You know, you didn't have to be so forceful, Heero."   
  
He shrugged. "You told me to smile. And I did. Twice." He held up two fingers to accentuate his point.   
  
Duo sighed and admitted defeat.   
  
When a rumbling stomach made itself apparent, they headed to a tiny Chinese restaurant to order food. After a small wait, they seated themselves by the window and ate; Heero noticed the sky edged on darkness.   
  
"Hey, if I were a store, what kind of store would I be?" Duo asked in the middle of his sweet and sour pork. Heero considered this while he finished his bite of chicken chow mein. "Well..." He swallowed the bite and continued.   
  
"I don't think you'd be any one particular store; more like the sign announcing it, considering that you're so loud."   
  
Duo tilted his head back and laughed. "Yeah, a neon sign, reading 'Open 24 Hours!'"   
  
[I'm a neon sign and I stay open all the time]   
  
The shapely stretch of his neck caught Heero's eye mid-chew. He found himself swallowing hard as he gazed at that creamy expanse of flesh rippling with vibrations of good humor. He could almost feel his pupils dilating.   
  
As Duo trailed down to a chuckle (though it wasn't that great of a joke, really), Heero mildly said, "You ready to go back?"   
  
[so let's go, go go go]   
  
Finally Duo looked at him, beginning to realize the intent of Heero's words. So he thought about it, then said, "Not just yet." Catching the slight disappointment, he grinned and jumped up from his chair.   
  
"C'mon, let's go for a walk."   
  
They strolled outside under the dark gray sky, looking at the lights and listening to the sounds, all unique to that city alone. How long, they wondered, had this place been here? Where did it all come from? A good history article could have told them the facts, but it still remained only one version of the truth.   
  
"Alms for the poor? Please, sir; give a little to the poor," a man spoke on the sidewalk, holding a ratty hat and clothed in ragged attire. A bit eagerly, Duo fished out some money and threw it in the cap in a careless gesture, then walked on. Heero followed suit.   
  
"Thank you both, young men! God bless you; he doesn't forget those that make a difference."   
  
A block down from the beggar, Duo let out a small groan. "Eh, why'd he have to bring God into that? It'd make me feel a lot better, I'll tell you that..."   
  
Heero gave him a sideways glance. "He'd have to be right, you know." When Duo appeared puzzled, Heero said, "He still made me."   
[amity amity god don't make no junk but it's plain to see he still made me]   
  
With those bare words, Duo softened immediately, giving an easy smile. "Let's head back to the hotel now, Heero." He grabbed onto Heero's hand and swung it up to kiss it gently on the knuckles. Heero only nodded.   
  
[he told me so: I'm good to go]   
[I'm ready to go]   
  
A little later, as Duo sat straddling Heero's hips, they'd almost forgotten everything from earlier, if only for the reason that they were too busy with sex to remember. Heero clutched at Duo's taunt thighs, lips slick and panting along with Duo's own small moaning sounds, both moving back and forth, up and down, in circles... Soon they became too awash with feeling and emotion to notice anything else, only that they strayed higher and higher with each new push or thrust. Then, perhaps as quickly as it began, it ended in a warm, sticky rush (and a shout or two.)   
  
They laid there on the bed, breathless and sweaty, and more than a bit hot from those last moments joined together. Duo scooted closer, still feeling rather boneless, and let his arm splay across Heero's chest; his breath tickled Heero's still-tingling and sensitive body.   
  
"I sometimes wonder why you're here at all, why you're with me...," Duo murmured. And for that, Heero had no answer. He knew it was more of a statement than a question, but he still had to wonder.   
  
['cos you laugh and talk and 'cos you make my world rock]   
  
Heero looked at Duo, and let out the smallest of content sighs before he fell asleep.   
  
[I'm so, so so so]   
  
The next day they packed their things up and took to the streets again, only this time in a cab to the airport. And all too soon, they arrived.   
  
"Well, it's been a fun vacation here, wouldn't you say, Heero?"   
  
He nodded mutely, handing their tickets over to the nice, smiling lady behind the counter. They boarded, took their seats, then waited.   
  
Always waiting..., Heero thought.   
  
After the wait, the plane started its engines. Duo looked over at Hero and, as they touched hands at the adjoining armrest, asked, "You ready to go?"   
  
For that, Heero smiled.   
  
[amity amity amity amity amity amity amity good to go] 


End file.
